Our little story
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Awalnya Ong Seongwoo memang menyukai Kang Daniel si murid baru di sekolahnya sebagai gebetan tapi makin ke sini Seongwoo mulai nyaman berperan menjadi teman dekatnya Daniel. ongniel . nielong . non eyd . boyslove.
1. chapter 1

**ongniel**

 **kang daniel x ong seongwoo**

 **dldr. bahasa non baku. no eyd.**

"Anying.. cuman gitu doank?" Yeri mencak mencak gak sans padahal nih anak lagi makan bakso mang Ujang yang super pedas itu. "Uhukk..uhuk..." mpus kan kesedak beneran sekarang. "Aer... kasih gue Aer... Gi" Yeri udah triak gak jelas cuman buat diambil in air sama seulgi yg kebetulan duduk paling Deket sama dia.

"Iya sabar donk.. lu juga kalo mau ngomong di telen dulu kali tuh makanan."

Eh di sebrang sana malah Seongwoo masih asik ngetawain Yeri yang kesedek sampe mukanya merah gitu.

"Sialan lu Ong. Malah ngetawain." Yeri berucap judes.

"Lu sih... masih nekat aja nanya in gue sambil nguyah bakso. Untung tuh bakso gak nyangkut di tenggorokan lu. Klo gak megap megap lu kayak ikan mujaer yang dibuang ke empang."

Muka Yeri lempeng aja. Kali ini dia baru ngelek makanan nya dulu trus nanya lagi ke Ong.

"kalian resmi jadian donk?"

Seongwoo manggut-manggut sambil nyeruput mie ayam di mangkoknya.

"Ceritain ke kita lebih rinci elah. Mana tau bisa jadi inspirasi ff gue kn.. hehe.." kali ini seulgi yang ngomong malah udah pake ekspresi anak anjing ke buang lagi.

"Dasar fujo maniak!!" Olok Yeri gak sans. Padahal dirinya juga seorang fujo akut. Malah hobinya nih orang berdua Kopel kopelin cowok cowok Gans di sekolahnya. :(

"Ngaca lu?" Jawab Seulgi tak kalah sinisnya.

"Jadi masih mau gue ceritain gak ?" -ong Seongwoo

"Ya mau lah... buruan. .. !" Orang dua tuh jawab kompak. Mereka mah selalu antusias kalau dengerin ginian. Udah di tunggu2 nih pasangan humu baru buat jadi hiburan bagi fujo akut kaya mereka.

Eh malah nyuruh buruan , orang nih dua piyik yang tadi heboh ngebacot sendiri -osw

Asek... nambah satu lagi kapal kapal gue -Yeri

Kopel kesayangan gue real juga akhirnya, ak bhgia sekali mamahh -Seulgi.

Flashback

"Serius sepupu lu si Kang Daniel itu masih belum ada pacarnya?" Tanya Seongwoo mengorek informasi. Soalnya nih ya, si Seongwoo lagi naksir berat sama member baru klub dance di sekolah mereka, sebenarnya dia juga murid baru sih pindahan dari Busan. Gimana ga naksir orang si Daniel itu ganteng pisan gitu, mana gigi depannya yang kayak tupai manis banget lagi kalo lagi senyum, meski dia jarang senyum juga sih. Jangan lupa bahu lebarnya yang rasanya pengen Seongwoo sandari untuk tidur... duduhhh... pasti nyaman banget .. what a perfect boy...

"Eh ga percayaan amat sih nih anak! Gue gini gini kalo ngasih info gak pernah hoax ganteng "

"Tapi, masa gue duluan yang pdkt in dia sih Gi? Malu lah gue.."

"Duh... sejak kapan sih Ong Seongwoo punya rasa malu. Ok, terserah Lo aja sih.. Mungkin saat ini Daniel gak ada pacar tapi jangan kaget kalo besok atau lusa dia udah gandeng si Daehwi atau Sohye eh.. bisa juga si Sejong. Jihoon kayaknya juga deh..." Si selugi malah asyik nginget barisan para doi si Daniel. Eh salah... orang yang pdkt in Daniel.

"Gilak banyak amat... Sejong si juara umum juga ikutan??:(" Seongwoo udah pasang muka sedih yang bikin orang lain kasihan itu artinya dia mulai kemakan omongan seulgi. Oke semoga seulgi bakalan segera dapat kabar baik dari Seongwoo setelah ini.

Namun karena gak mau Seongwoo curiga kalau seulgi sebenarnya lagi Manas manasin si Ong jadilah ia angguk anggukin kepalanya meyakinkan. "Masih banyak yang lain. Tapi nama nama yang tadi itu yg paling potensial buat di pilih Daniel jadi pacar barunya." Ujarnya sok polos.

"Oke. Gue juga bakalan bersaing sama mereka. Kalau gitu , Lo kasih gue id Line nya Daniel donk! :)" Seongwoo tersenyum lima jari.

"Mana hp lo.. Untung gue ingat id nya! Buruan.!!"

Seongwoo pun cepat cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas sekolahnya.

Setelah si Seongwoo ngasih hp nya dengan secepat kilat Seulgi sambungin ke wifi sekolah. Soalnya Seulgi paham bet si Ong ini type type murid yang hemat yang sukanya online pake hotspot gratisan "Udah gue add si Danil ke Line lu, sekalian gue say Hi ke dia. Semoga berhasil ya Ong sayang..." dan seulgi pun lari meninggalkan Seongwoo di koridor sekolah karena lonceng yang telah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu

"Sialan lu... Gi!" Seongwoo berakhir mengumpati teman sekelasnya yang aneh itu. Ong kan belum siap mental buat nyapa Daniel.. duh bisa berabe nih.

Pulang sekolah Seongwoo bela belain buat ke konter. Soalnya dia mau beli kartu internet. Ceritanya sih mau pdkt in Daniel di Line. Hehe... sungguh mulia niat anak ini.

"Yah.. padahal nih uang mau gue tabung buat beli DVD nya wanna one . Tapi ya udahlah besok gue copy aja dvd nya Yeri sama seulgi. " Si Ong yang awalnya dilemma akhirnya berakhir di konter juga untuk beli kartu 3 yang 3 gb lumayan gratisan 4g nya sampe 6giga an.. hehe... sapa tahu kan bebeb Dan mau di ajakin vc an eaaa...

Sekitar jam 7 an baru sih Ong sempet untuk mainin HP nya. Jam 6 tadi sebenarnya dia udah di rumah sih cuman si bunda tersayang nyuruh dia buat ke minimarket beli masker. Karena gak mau di cap anak durhaka jadilah Ong Iya in aja perintah ibunya, padahal niat aslinya mah karena mau merampok uang sisa an dri beli masker. Lumayan cuy buat tambahan tabungan beli DVD wanna one ehee...

1 jam

1 jam 15 menit

1 jam 20 menit

"Nih anak sombong banget gak balas2 chat gue sih.." Ong mulai gak sabar gara gara Daniel blum ada balas balas pesannya. Padahal dia udah stay di Line dari tadi disambilin ngerjain tugas meringkas dari Miss Jung "Apa dia masih di sekolah ya? Soalnya anak dance emang lagi kumpul sih tadi. " Ong menggaruk garuk dagunya berpikir. Chat tidak ya . Chat lagi tidak ya.

Ah...

"Mending chat seulgi dulu lah.."

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Gi... lu tahu Daniel lagi dmn ga?_

 **Seulggi**

E _mg gue pembokatnya dia apa? Ya kagak lah... orang gue ga serumah sama dia._

Tanyain langsung ke orang nya napa.

 **Ong.seongwu**

Y _a nyet chat lu yang tadi aja blum di balas sama Si Dan. :(_

 **Seulggi**

U _dah chat aja lagi. Mana tahu dia langsung balas chat Lo._

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Lu gak tahu gue dugeun dugeun nih.. :(_

 **Seulggi**

 ** _Buruannnnn_**!!!!

"Hh.. sial si seulgi. Ya udah lah ya gue coba chat aja lah. Bodo amat. Moga aja di bales.. ehe"

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Hey... ini Kang Daniel kan?? :)_

 _Kenalin gue Seongwoo, bdw kita seangkatan.. hehe.._

 _Salam kenal ya Dan, gue kemarin abis liat lu b-boying di ruang practice, sumpah itu keren banget._

Sent

Sementara jantung Seongwu udah mulai dugeun dugeun nungguin balasan si Danil . Sampe sampe dia gegulingan di kasur antara malu sama gamang . Duh ... kalo gak di balas. Malu gue cuy.

(Lain)

Terdengar bunyi yang menjadi nada dering khas aplikasi line. 'semoga Daniel ya lord!'

 **Danikk**

 _Oh.. Tahu kok._

 _Ya salam kenal._

 _Mksh udah bilang dance gue bagus._

'anjir... di balas coeg..' Seongwu rasanya udah mau loncat loncat.

Gak sia sia Seongwu nungguin setengah jam an lebih :(

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Lu tahu gue?_

 _Eh.. Iya sama sama. Baru kali ini gue lihat orang b-boying yg keren kaya lu. :) Ga boong._

 **Danikk**

 _Kan tadi baru aja ngenalin diri._

 _Mksh_

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Bener juga. :D_

 _Dan.. gue mau tanya boleh?_

 **Danikk**

 _Plz_

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Ehm.. klo gak mau jawab gpp sih. Tapi lebih baik di jawab :D_

G _ue tahu banyak yg naksir sama lu Dan. Ehm.. pertanyaan nya 'jadi lu udah taken belum'? Soalnya gue suka sama lu._

 **Sent**

"Duh bego... kenapa gue langsung nanya begituan coba? :( Daniel pasti gak mau jawab duh dodol amat gue. Tamat gue tamat " Seongwu mengetuk ngetukkan ponsel nya ke kepala berharap semoga ke depannya otaknya bisa memerintahkan jarinya buat ga ngetik sembarangan kayak gini :(

"Kan... bener deh udah lima menitan lagi. Duh.. harus gue klarifikasi nih."

(Lain)

 **Danikk**

G _ue ga ada macarin mereka_.

 **Ong.seongwu**

T _rus kalo macarin gue mau ngga_ k?

 _Sent_

"Njir... knp gue ngetik itu lagi. Ya udah lah gpp, gue canda in aja dulu kan sedikit. Si Daniel pasti tahu jugak."

 **Danikk**

L _u mau gue jadi pacar lu?_

 **Ong.seongwu**

Iy _a donk kan gue udah bilang kalo gue suka sama lu_

 **Danikk**

 _Ok_

 **Danikk**

K _ayaknya gue bisa jadi pacar lu_

 **Ong.seongwu**

S _a ae canda ny :)_

 **Danikk**

K _alo lu mau sih kalo gak juga gp_ p

 **Ong.seongwu**

 _Dan.. lu lagi gak mabok kkan?_

 _Sehat kan?_

 **Danikk**

 _Gue sadar_

 _Lagian mana bisa gue nyetir sambil mabuk_

 **Ong.seongwu**

L _u lagi nyetir?? Duh maafkan gue ganggu ya . Lanjutin aja nyetir nya dan . Ntar gue chat lagi._

(30 menit kemudian)

 **Ong.seongwu**

U _dah nyampe dengan selamat kan Dan?_

 **Danikk**

 _Udah_

 **Ong.seongwu**

b _agus lah kalau gitu._

 _Oh ya maksud yang 'tadi' apa? Lu seriusan mau jadi pacar gue? Jangan baperin gue kayak gini donk._

 **Danikk**

G _ue serius_

[Read]

"what the f...

 **tbc**


	2. ii

"Jadi lu udah mastiin ke Daniel langsung belum ttg omongan dia di Line?" Seulgi yang udah nyimak dengan khidmat kembali mempertanyakan perihal ke real an hubungan ongniel kopel ini.

"Udah gue tanyain sih pas dia lagi latihan di ruang dance tadi. Dia bilang nya sih iya serius. Tapi gue jadi ga enak gini masa iya dia langsung nrima gue gitu aja. Orang waktu itu juga nembaknya canda doank. Tahu lah kalian gue orang nya kaya apa.'' jelas Seongwoo panjang lebar. Pantas aja nih anak gak seneng seneng banget pas mbritakan 'pacaran' nya sama si Daniel.

Yeri mengelus dagu nya tanda berpikir. "Iya juga sih. Takutnya si Dan cuma mainin atau manfaatin lu aja. Aduh.. kok jadi gini sih." Yeri bergidik memikirkan nasib kapal nya yang satu ini. Jangan Karam plis. Baru aja mulai dikembangkan tuh layar. Tinggal cari angin aja biar kapalnya bisa melaju dengan lancar ;)

"Pendapat lu gimana Gi? Selaku sepupu nya Kang Daniel masa lu gak tahu apa apa sih tentang doi." Yeri menyikut seulgi yang gantian diam seribu bahasa.

Padahal tadi heboh banget

"Santai donk." Seulgi nyingkirin tangan Yeri yang masih asyik nyikut nyikut lengannya , sakit tau lama lama .

"Setahu gue sih Daniel emang orangnya gak suka ribet. Dia itu straight-forward. Bagus sih Ong lu langsung nyatain perasaan lu ke dia gitu. Mudah mudahan aja dia emang beneran serius sama ucapan nya. "

"Tapi, coba aja lu pastiin lagi dan tanyain ke dia langsung. Udah nge date belum kalian?"

Seongwoo menggeleng. Orang jadiannya aja baru tadi malam. Mau langsung nge date gitu jam 12 an? Ya bisa aja sih kalau si Ong mau di kunciin dari luar sama Mama nya.

"Rencananya sih gue emang mau ngajakin dia ngedate akhir pekan besok."

 **Ong.seongwoo**

A _khir pekan keluar yuk!_ _Ke kafe yang baru buka di samping sekolah kita._

 **Danikk**

B _oleh. Tapi sore aku gak bisa._

 **Ong.seongwoo**

Y _a udah siang aja._ _Jadwal latihan b-boying?_

 **Danikk**

 _Hm_.

 **Ong.seongwoo**

 _Jam 11 ya gue tunggu di lokas_ i

[Read]

Ya jadi kalo dilihat dari percakapan mereka di line ya cuma gitu gitu aja. Si Daniel sukanya jawab pendek pendek Untung Ong Seongwoo sabar. :( Padahal dalam hati udah potek .

[Kafe] 11.00 KST

 **Danikk**

A _ku udah di kafe_

 **Ong.seongwoo**

B _agus deh bisa ontime :)_ _Aku pake kemeja biru bangku 15_ _Liat ke kasir terus telusuri meja meja di depannya_

 **Danikk**

 _Ok_.

Tak berapa lama setelah mendapat balasan Daniel , Seongwoo langsung menjumpai sosok dengan baju kaos oblong warna hitam dan ripped jeans yang dengkulnya robek beberapa bagian. 'duh.. sexy sekali Kang Daniel.' inner Seongwoo.

"Hai.. di sini" lambai Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk dan segera menuju meja dimana Seongwoo duduk.

"Ganteng banget Dan. Pasti tadi dandan nya lama." Seongwoo emang suka blak blak an . Sampe gak sadar dia udah muji muji kang Daniel.

Daniel cuman senyum doank. Tipis lagi. Terus langsung pesen makan sama minum pas mbak mbak pelayan nya datang.

Dingin banget nih anak.

Duh.. ngebuat Seongwoo jadi kikuk aja. Trus dia ikutan mesen akhirnya. "Sama juga pesanannya ya mbak." Titahnya.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar mas mas ganteng" mbak nya ngedip ngedip genit. Duh.. nih mbak mbak.. Untung Seongwoo maklum.

Pesenan udah datang. Makanannya juga udah hampir habis. Tinggal ngabisini dessertnya doank yang tak lain tak bukan adalah jus mangga . Jadi pikir Seongwoo ini waktu yang tepat buat klarifikasi hubungan dia Ke Daniel . Kan gak lucu Seongwoo mikirnya dia udah pacaran sama Daniel eh tahunya si Daniel cuman kibulin dia aja. Gak lucu kankawan.

"Dan.. sebenarnya gue mau nanyain lagi ttg masalah kemarin." Mulai Seongwoo

Daniel masih nyedot jus mangga nya sambil dengerin Seongwoo.

"Oke. Lu kemarin bilang kalo lu serius jadi pacar gue. Masalahnya kenapa lu mau jadi pacar gue lu kan gak tahu apa apa ttg gue . " Seongwoo udah agak agak geter badannya pas ngomong gini. Tapi dia kuat kuatin aja dah. Kalo beneran kmrn Daniel cuman bercanda ya udah. Seongwoo bisa pdkt in lagi sampe Daniel beneran jadi pacar -,-

"Gue serius. Lagian gue gak ada pacar. Apa salahnya kan gue pacaran sama lu? " Daniel jawab pertanyaan Seongwoo.

'jadi cuman gara gara dia lagi single? :(' luka tapi tak berdarah ini namanya. 'cuman buat status doank si Seongwoo guys!!'

"Oh gitu :(." Respon Seongwoo. Ya memang apalagi coba ? Gak mungkin kan kalo selama ini daniel nguntitin dia kayak di drama drama tanpa sepengetahuan Seongwoo. Trus kebetulan si Seongwoo suka juga dan boom langsung deh mereka pacaran.

"Kenapa emang?" Daniel malah nanya.

"Cuma pengen tahu aja sih hehe... " si Seongwoo malah cengengesan gak jelas.

"Kalo aku udah punya pacar jadinya kan mereka gak bakalan gangguin aku lagi." Daniel lanjut ngomong

'kan ada motiv nya' bener semua dugaan Seongwoo :( 'jadi gue cuma lu manfaatin aja coeg!' 'untung lu ganteng, jadilah buat koleksi mantan' batin Seongwoo.

"Lu harus bayar gue buat itu berarti.!" Canda Seongwoo.

''haha.. bisa aja Lo" balas Daniel.

"Iya donk.. ga ada yang gratis di dunia ini Daniel sayang." Goda Seongwoo lagi. Padahal hati nya udah kayak di peres ngomong beginian.

"Tenang aja. Gue bakal kasih kalo gue bisa beri in ke Lo."

"Kalo gitu sebagai awal kesepakatan bisa donk lu traktirin gue es krim . Ke Lotte kita!"

"Uhm... Boleh sih. Tapi jangan lama-lama" jawab Daniel di luar dugaan .

"Call" Seongwoo gak boleh sia siain rezeki kan.

Gak kerasa udah sebulan an aja Seongwoo pacaran sama Daniel. Status pacaran maksudnya.

Kalo hubungan mereka tetap kaya dulu. Maksudnya belum ada cinta cintaan.

Tapi kabar baiknya sih mereka udah mulai Deket,

Sebagai temen

Daniel emang sok Cool gitu kalau di sekolahan apalagi sama orang yang ga di kenalnya. Udara berasa beku deh kalau udah tatap tatapan sama si Dan. Aura nya sangar sangar gak bersahabat walau pesona ganteng nya gak bisa di elakkan juga sih. Intinya masih banyak cewek cewek yang masih seneng godain Daniel , meski ga seintens dan blak blak an seperti dulu karena sekarang udah ada pacar.. siapa lagi kalau bukan

Ong. Seongwoo

Seongwoo juga mulai menikmati perannya. Dalam artian dia udah biasa berada dalam udara kehidupan Kang Daniel. Mereka kan laki laki , jadi bebas donk kalo mau nginep nginepan di apartement masing masing.

Seongwoo juga udah dikenal sama teman teman se grup Daniel yang menamai diri mereka sebagai "Justice league team". Di sana ada Jonghyun yang jadi leader, terus Minhyun yang kalo ngomong Alus banget, Kwon Hyunbin sang fake magnae dengan postur giantnya, sama Jaehwan yang punya wajah bapakable. Karena seringnya Seongwoo ikutan hang out bareng mereka dia sampai di daulat sama Jonghyun buat jadi member ke 6. Kalau kata Jonghyun "gpp lah nambah Anggota lagi. Seongwoo juga kelihatannya ada bakat dance popping. Formasi 6 itu ideal banget kan?"

Grup mereka itu sebenarnya kaya band gitu. Mereka kadang cover cover dance boyband lain atau ikutan kompetisi . Gak harus se grup juga sih seringan kompetisi individual tapi tetep mereka bakal saling dukung satu sama lain.

Kayak pasangan pasangan pada umumnya meski hubungan Daniel - Seongwoo masih abu abu , apel malam mingguan tetep harus jalan donk. Katanya Daniel sih biar barisan para 'crusher' nya Daniel percaya kalo hubungan mereka emang real. Habisnya gerah juga kan status udah pacaran tapi masih sering di gangguin sama cewek cewek ato cowok yang masih ngarep sama si Dan , kyak orang orang ini contohnya yg trus trusan gigih buat deketin Daniel

Daehwi dg sikap cabe nya udah sangat biasa mengirim teks ga tau malu gini... padahal gebetan dia di sekolah mereka aja banyak , jangan tanya Daniel tahu darimana.

 **DaeHwwi**

H _ey... cogan... jalan yok! Aku traktirin deh ke MCD._

Atau Sejong dengan modus belajar bersama. Daniel males nanggepin lagi makin ke sini makin kelihatan niat ga bagus nya Sejong -menurut Daniel loh ya.

 **Sejonqueen**

H _ay .. Dan!_

K _atanya kamu kemarin bermasalah ya sama pelajaran matematika, aku siap kok bantuin kamu. Datang aja ke pustaka sekolah pas istirahat._

Atau sikap blak blakan nya go hyoju yang bikin Daniel ngurut kepala pening. Harus dengan cara apa agar cewek ini berhenti ngajakin Daniel kencan Mulu???

 **Hyoju**

K _ak Dan ganteng , lihat festival dance di Hongdae yok! Aku jemput mau gak_

Ada juga yang suka ke Daniel tapi juga jadi ikutan punya sifat kaya Yeri dan seulgi.

 **Hyunnniee**

K _ak Dan kemarin kok keren banget sihhhh... aku kan makin sukaaak :) kak Dan ganteng deh kalo lagi b-boying... aku ambyar kak... coba aja kakak mau nrima tawaran jalan sama aku... aku pasti bakalan seneng banget.. tapi kak dan udah taken aja sama Seongwoo oppa :( seddih aku tuh. Tapi gpp lah kak Dan sama Seongwoo , kalian imut kok kalo lagi jalan berdua... aaaa... pengen aku fotoin pas di sekolah tapi aku gak bawa hape. Oh ya udah cuman pengen ngomong gitu aja. Aku di read aj udah seneng._

Daniel capek mau balasin pesan - pesannya. Tapi kadang Iya ketawa juga sih baca chat chat dari mereka, ada ada aja batin Daniel. Jadi kalo udah kayak gitu dia bakalan langsung pergi kolom 'search' dan cari nama 'seongwoo'

 **Danikk**

 _Aku yang samperin kamu atau gimana?_

 **Ong.Seongwoo**

 _Sorry baru bales :) hbis mandi soalnya biar tambah ganteng._ _Ya udah kamu ke sini aja langsung._

 **Ong.seongwoo**

 _Bawa makanan Dan._ _Snack , permen , atau jajanan Lotte juga boleh :) gabut nih._

 **Danikk**

Y _a udah ntar aku beliin._ _Otw._

[Read]

Sekitar sejam an baru deh si Daniel nyampe ke apartement nya Seongwoo kan tadi mampir ke minimarket dulu, mana pesanannya si Ong banyak lagi.

"Akhirnya pacar ganteng ku sampe juga.. udah lama nih nunggunya. Sini peluk dulu! :)" Seongwoo sa ae nyandain Daniel. Ya kali cowok siapa sih yang gak suka kalo udah di puji puji kayak gini. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Daniel. Mana kalo pas muji muji Daniel matanya si Seongwoo kelihatan tulus gitu . Tapi tetep aja donk Daniel ga bakalan nge blush emang dia cemewew apa. "Bilang aja seneng karena aku bawain jajanan. "

Seongwoo nyengir nyengir gaje. Tapi Seongwoo tetep peluk si Dan donk. Trus mana modus nyander nyander 3 detik di bahu lebarnya si cowok gigi tupai itu lagi. Aku kan gakuku. Batin Seongwoo.

"Gak percaya an sih jadi orang. Di bilang ganteng bilang makasih donk. Kayak aku bilang 'makasih' ke kamu karena udah mau bawain pesenan aku. Wk. :P" Daniel iyain aja biar Pali. Lagian lama lama di luar pintu apartement dingin tahu

"Oh ya.. ayo masuk masuk... kalau mau makan ak tadi ada masak. Ke belakang aja . " Dengan begitu si Seongwoo ngambil kantong yang berisi Snack dan jajanan bawaan Kang Daniel sementara Daniel sendiri udah langsung otw dapur. Lapar cuy.. orang tadi pulang cepet cepet dari latihan dance langsung mandi dan chat in si Seongwoo buat acara malming annya. Bener kata Hyunbin pacaran itu gak slalu ngeribetin kok, contohnya ya ini kalau laper bisa minta Masakin sama baebae. Hehe... masakan Seongwoo meski gak kayak koki di restaurant rasanya lumayan kok di lidahnya Daniel :). Ketimbang Daniel masak sendiri ye kan? yang mana ia pernah salah masukkin gula ke sayur yang ia kira garam . Berasa kolak deh tuh sayur.

Daniel samperin si Seongwoo ke ruang Tv lagian mana enak coba ia makan sendirian di dapur, apartement seongwoo emang gak besar besar amat sih dapur sama ruang Tv aja cuman di sekat lemari , tapi gak enak lah ya makan sendiri sendiri. Menurut Daniel sih. Jadinya ia ikutan Seongwoo yang lagi nikmatin jajanan nya sambil nonton tv. Seongwoo yang udah paham bener ttg Daniel yang nglupain table manner nya lempeng lempeng aja. Soalnya Seongwoo juga gitu. Makan sendirian di meja makan itu gak asik. Lebih enak kan sambil di temenin tv. Lagian nih juga dia tinggal nya gak bareng keluarga bebas donk. -,-

"Duh.. itu laper apa doyan." Canda Seongwoo sambil liatin porsi makan Daniel yang udah kayak gak makan beberapa hari. Sebenarnya gak seberlebihan itu juga sih hehe... ya pokoknya banyak deh. Lauknya aja hampir nutupin setengah nasi. Nasinya juga keliatan banyak banget. Seongwoo

Yang emang udah ngerencanain agar nge date nya mereka kali ini di rumah aja berakhir masakkin Soup daging sapi sama goreng udang yang di tepungin fav Daniel -katanya gara gara tinggal di busan Daniel jadi gak bisa kalo gak makan makanan laut sehari kayak ada yang kurang gitu. Seongwoo sendiri gak terlalu suka sama seafood sebenarnya dia aja sore tadi cuma makan sup dagingnya doank.

"Kamu kan gak suka udang. Ya udah aku habisin aja. Lagian udah ak tukar sama jajanan jajanan yang lagi kamu nikmati. Adil donk." Gumam Daniel agak agak tidak jelas karena asyik gigitin udang gede.

"Bagus deh kalau kamu suka. Sup nya abisin sekalian juga gapapa. Pokoknya kalau jadi pacarnya Seongwoo makmur deh. " -seongwoo rajin Masakin soalnya.

"Lah.. nanti kalo kamu mau makan malam kayak mana?" Enak sih supnya ya tapi kan itu Seongwoo yang masak, punya nya Seongwoo juga, masa Daniel habisin juga supnya.

"Kan ada ini... udah gih sana abisin aja sup nya. Dari pada besok basi gak kemakan mending kamu aja yang makan." Usul Seongwoo cerdas. Anak ini memang kalo sudah ketemu Snack dkk nya akan melupakan nasi makanya badan si Ong cungkring gitu.

"Gak lah. Udah kenyang kok. Situ aja yang makan. Lihat tuh badan udah piyik gitu masih hobi aja makanin snack"

Seongwoo malah ketawa aja dengernya.

"Oh ya..." Seongwoo menepuk jidatnya -pelan.

Daniel yang agak kaget nanya pake ekspresi 'kenapa?'

"Kita harus foto dulu donk. Update ig ttv kencan kita muehehe..."

Daniel cuma nge oh in aja. Ya biarlah, lagian dengan begitu mereka seolah nunjukin ke dunia kalau emang lagi in relationship.

"Dan lihat kamera... " seru Seongwoo. Daniel yang emang masih makan terpaksa cepet cepet nelen makannanya yang udah di kunyah cukup halus soalnya menghindari ia tersedak pas foto. Daniel mutusin buat pake gaya ngangkat sumpit yang ia pakai buat makan alih alih pake v sign. Kalau si Seongwoo pose gaya sok sok unyu dengan gigit bungkusan gede Snack keripik kentang. Gitu terus sampe kira kira dua puluhan foto baru berhenti. Ya iya lah biar makin banyak pilihan mana yang paling bagus yang bakal di upload ke ig nya. Daniel cuma memandang diam diam sambil terusin makanya yang tinggal seperempat lagi.

Daniel akhirnya selesai makan , Seongwoo masih bingung buat pilih foto yang mana.

"Duh yang mana ya yang di uplot'' Seongwoo sibuk misuh misuh sendiri. Dahinya aja sampe berkerut gitu. Daniel yang ngeliatin aja sampe ikutan senyum. Lucu aja ya kan masa bingung mau pake foto yang mana sampe segitunya. Kalo Daniel mah gak bakal kebanyakan ribet kaya gitu klo dia pikir suasana atau objeknya lagi bagus langsung aja ia foto trus kalo pengen di upload ke ig ya langsung uplot . Tapi kebanyakan feed ig nya pas dia lagi latihan b-boying sih sama foto foto dia sama kucing nya di busan. Wah.. ngomong ngomong tentang kucing Daniel jadi rindu sama kucing kucingnya :(. Kemarin pas ke Seoul mau Daniel bawa tapi kaya nya ribet deh. Siapa yang mau ngasih makan kucingnya coba Daniel kan pulang nya di atas jam 7 an ? Trus siapa yang mau pegangin kucingnya pas ia bawa ke Seoul, soalnya kucing nya Daniel lincah banget mana tahan mereka di taruh di gendongan (?) Kucing gitu berjam jam . Dia kan kesini kemarin sendirian. Dan pake kendaraan umum. Papa nya gak ngijinin bawa kendaraan sendiri soalnya Daniel belum punya SIM.

Barulah pas Daniel udah balik dari dapur buat naruh piring nya di tempat cucian si Seongwoo udah nentuin Poto mana yang di upload.

"Dan.. pasti gak kamu cuci kan piringnya?" Jelas saja ini Seongwoo meski matanya fokus ke hp tetep aja sadar kalau Daniel udah balik lagi ke sini.

"Males." Jawab Daniel seperti biasanya. Seongwoo udah sering ceramahin Daniel soal ini tapi dasar Daniel nya bebal masalah beginian ya ga bakalan mempan. "Gitu gimana besok kalo udah jadi nikah sama gue. Masa cuci piring aja ga bisa." Olok Seongwoo.

Daniel tahu kalau seongwoo cuma becanda tapi kalo udah masalah posisi gini Daniel gak mau kalah lah "Ihh.. kamu lah yang bakalan dapat tugas kayak gitu. Aku mah kerja aja." Balas Daniel.

Seongwoo gak balas lagi dia udah sibuk liat liat postingan di IG. Maklum udah hampir seminggu Seongwoo gak sempat kepoin ig . Sibuk coy.

"Dih.. gue di cuekin." Ujar Daniel lagi. Soalnya Seongwoo cengengesan tidak jelas Daniel jadi keki ngeliatnya

"Ciee.. cemburu nih.. Iya kok AA, Seongwoo letakkan nih hp nya. " Seongwoo emang pinter Goda orang khususnya orang macam Daniel. Dia letakkin beneran deh hp nya di meja. Padahal tadi lagi asyik balas balasan dm sama Yeri n seulgi. Tapi biarin lah mereka kalo di balasnya besok besok ya gpp lah kan. Tapi kalo cowok ganteng nan sexy macam Daniel dianggurin gini kan sayang .

"Jadi mau ngapain nih aku udah gak pegang hp lagi loh. Atensi 100% buat pacar kesayangan, Kang Daniel." Seongwoo berucap sambil noel noel lengannya Daniel. Si Daniel malah sibuk perhatiin tv yang nampilin iklan Pepero magnae Exo, siapa tuh sehun sama Kai?

"Malah diem" tambah seongwoo. "Heh... Kang Daniel.. amankan?" Agaknya Seongwoo jadi kesal gara gara Daniel cuma diem gak balasin dia ngomong -,-

"Aku tadi kepikiran kucing kucing ku di busan. "

"Oh.. Iya ya kamu kan punya kucing. Kangen sama hewan berbulu kayak gitu?"

Daniel ngangguk. Dulu kan pas Daniel gak ada pacar dia mainnya sama kucing kucing. Ya kaya misalnya dia lagi gak kemana mana pas malming. Daripada bosen coba.

"Mereka lucu tau. Kalau lagi bosen bisa dimainin."

"Adududu... Kang daniel kamu kok jadi kiyowo gini sih pas lagi ngomongin kucing. Jadi pengen aku semein deh " Seongwoo aja sampe cubit cubit pipi Daniel.

Daniel cuma geleng geleng in kepalanya aja. "Gak salah?" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Eh kok jadi jutek gitu? :( , Ya udah beli aja kucing di petshop. Gampang kan..?"

Daniel masih diem.

"Hm..." Seongwoo mengetuk ngetukkan dagunya. Ya udah lah karena Daniel cuma diem aja trus si Seongwoo juga lagi gak fokus gara gara penasaran sama uploatan foto mereka tadi di ig , akhirnya Seongwoo mainin deh tuh hp nya lagi.

 **Ong_swww**

(Photo)

Makasih Snack nya . Sering sering bawa beginian. :)

557 likes 63 comment

 _(view all comments_ )

 **_yeriiii**

@k.seulqii lihat kapal kita beb.

 **k.seulqii**

@realdefdanik sweet juga bawaain @ong_sww jajanan kayak gini mau donkkk!!! , makan yang banyak ya Ong biar badan lu berisi dikit. / @_yeriiii mereka real mah.. :p

 **Sequeen_**

Bisa donk sekali kali bawain aku kayak gitu juga @realdefdanik

 **Hwwiii**

Andweee... gue gak percaya... settingan doank.. ini hoax saja. Kak @realdefdanik cuma temenan aja kan??

 **Pockyjr**

Ciyee... ngapel aja... :p cuit cuit.. sampe lupa @realdefdanik kalo ada kumpul kumpul Justice leager..

 **Optimushwang**

@pockyjr iri ngomong ae... single sih.. :p

Have a Nice time anaq" ku..:) @realdefdanik @ong_swww

 **Seulhyuun**

Daripada malming an sama dia mendingan ke MCD bareng aku kak @realdefdanik

 **Ong_sww**

Lupa nge tag :) @realdefdanik

 **_yeriiii**

Ciye.. yang atas nunjukin hak kepemilikan.. mpus loh.. daniel-vers

 **Ong_sww**

@_yeriiii kamvret lu :p sini kalau mau Snack @k.seulqii masih ada stok, mumpung lagi banyak.

 **k.seulqii**

Mksh tawarannya @ong_sww tpi gue ga mau gangguin kalian enjoy guys... gue nonton aja di tunggu story nya donk @ong_sww

 **Ong_sww**

@k.seulqii gue ga mau ntar lu print foto nya lu jadiin poster efef. Geli gue bacanya :(

"Ekhemm.." deheman Daniel yang buat Seongwoo ngelongok dan letakkin hapenya ke sofa. "Kenapa Dan? Kena batuk attack? Gue ada obat batuk , mau?"

"Kayaknya gue pulang aja deh." Ujar Daniel

"Loh kok cepet? Ga nginep? Kita kan besok bisa ke petshop sekalian nyari kucing buat kamu."

"Kamu mau nemenin?"

"Mau mau aja sih. Lagian besok gak kemana mana."

Daniel ngangguk ngiyain. "Tapi..."

Seongwoo ngangkat alisnya 'kenapa?'

"Kalau kucingnya tinggal di sini gimana?"

"Di apartement aku?" Seongwoo nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu gak punya alergi kucing kan?"

"Nggak sih" jawab Seongwoo " tapi.. aku gak pengalaman buat memelihara kayak gituan. Aku takut aja kucing nya mati gara gara aku lupa kasih makan. Atau kucingnya kutuan gara gara aku gabut bawa dia ke dokter hewan."

"Siapa bilang kamu yang harus memeliharanya sendirian."

"Iya sih... " Seongwoo kalau itu tahu kok, Daniel pasti juga gak bakal lepas tanggung jawab sama skali sama kucing nya kan? Orang dia yang pengen pelihara kucing juga.

"Aku nanti bakal sering sering kunjungin dia. Terus kalau akhir Minggu atau sebulan sekali kita bisa bawa kucing nya ke dokter hewan sama sama. Gak seribet itu kok pelihara kucing. Yang penting kita mau aja." Jelas Daniel panjang lebar.

"Kenapa gak di taruh di tempat mu aja kalo gitu.?"

"Aku pulangnya malam terus. Malahan jarang nginep di rumah. Kamu kan tahu. "

Seongwoo sebenarnya gak suka ide buat adopsi kucing tapi dia orang yang terlanjur nyaranin Daniel buat nyari kucing lagi di petshop ya mau ga mau deh jadinya.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Tapi kalo terjadi hal yang gak diinginkan sama peliharaan mu jangan salahkan aku deal?"

Daniel ngangguk aja. "Aku mau pergi tidur." Balasnya gak nyambung

"Kamar depan udah aku rapiin. Aku mau habisin drama ini dulu." Jawab Seongwoo

Berhubung Daniel capek plus udah ngantuk banget dia pun pergi ke kamar yang di tunjuk Seongwoo tadi. Hari ini memang benar benar melelahkan. Semoga aja hari Minggu besok bisa lebih menyenangkan .

Tbc

Saya mau nanya donk... kalau di ongniel itu yang top siapa yg bot siapa? Trus Klian sukanya yg mana. Soalnya msih baru-baru ini sih saya suka sama ongniel. :p hehe

Tapi klo saya prefer ke top!Daniel sih . ;)


End file.
